La Beauté Pagent
by louisaeve
Summary: When Hogwarts is given the opportunity to enter a beauty pagent, no one is more surprised than Hermione when she volunteers!
1. Chapter 1

"Attention!" McGonagall yelled from the podium in front of the teachers table.

Immediatly everyone looked at McGonagall. No one wanted a detention from not paying a detention.

"Now that you are all listening I have an importent topic to discuss." Here looks were shered as people wondered what the topic could possibly be.

"The Magical Institute of Beauty and Fashion has offered schools all over the world a special oppurtunity. We were the only school selected in all of Britain."McGonagalls lips thinned."Any witch or wizard between the age of 16 and 18 - so in your 6th or 7th year- is allowed to submit an entry to the International Beauty, Fashion and Style Contest." The Headmistress stated this with displeasure.

"The reward for winning the competition is a set of new library books." She continued despite the screams of excitement. "As well as brand new brooms for the whole school - Nimbus 2011's." Here all Quidditch fans gaped in excitement.

"Each school enters a witch and a wizard. There are several different tasks they will part take in. Tomorrow morning all classes before lunch will be cancelled for the sixth and seventh years. Instead you will be meeting me here. That is all. Good evening." McGonagall dismissed everyone from dinner.

* * *

><p>"OMP*! Hermione!" Ginny squealed.<p>

"What Gin?" Hermione said, lacking the excitement all other girls seemed to contain that night.

"Can you believe Hogwarts is actually entering a fashion competetition?"Ginny flopped down on a couch as Hermione read through her Astrononomy notes.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Hermione nodded.

"Plus we have holidays for what - a whole semester!" Ginny squealed with excitement.

"We still have classes." Hermione pointed out."They are employing professionals to train us."

"Don't be such a downer!" Ginny huffded good-naturedly. Rolling her yeyes she walked upstairs to the 6th year girls dorms.

"Honestly." Hermione said before returning to her class notes.

* * *

><p>Brand new story! WOO! Dramione. . . don't know about this. . . still I like the idea. Please review so I know what you think! Tell me if I should continue!<p>

* OMP- Oh My Potter! Just incase you didn't know!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning there was alot of commotion.

WHile numerous boys had put entries in (McGonagall would look over grades and see if they were able to participae and study at the same time) apparently no grils had - they either lacked the grades to participate or didn't want to be 'ogled like a peice of meat'.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were walking down to the Great Hall.

"Lavender are you going to go for it?" Ginn asked the older girl curiously.

"No, no." She laughed. "Parvatio and I really need to focus on our grades. McGonagall wouldn't all ow us to. Bu you have slightly above average grades. You entering?"

Parvati and Hermione looked at Ginny.

"No way! I have a Quidditch body! No curves at all." Ginny shook the questions off.

Parvati tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know who would make an amazing model? . . . Hermione."

Lavender gasped with shock but Ginny looked anew at Hermione.

"You know you're right. . . the posture, pout, eyes. . ." Ginny trailed off.

"No way guys! I am so against beauty shows."Hermione shook her head as she pushed open the Great Hall doors.

"Hermione think of the books!" Lavender begged, as they went to sit in front of McGonagalls podium.

Malfoy had obviously heard what they had said ,as they had chosen to sit next to him.

"Please Weaslette! The Bucktooth is too ugly to EVER win a beauty contest." He sneered, much to the mirth of his cronies.

"If you are quite done Mr Malfoy, I will continue with my announcement." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Many males entered the contest. However the most eligible male to enter is Mr Malfoy." Here McGonagall paused as Malfoy stood up and bowed. "However unless a young witch volunteers we can not enter and thus shall not win any prizes."

An awkward silence spread across the group as no one voluntered.

Suddenly a hand rose.

"I'll do it," rand out Hermione Grangers voice.

* * *

><p>GASP! Please review! I need your support to continue!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'll do it." rang out Hermione Grangers voice._

Gasps echoed around the Hall. Even McGonagall looked surprised. "Well. . . Ms Granger, this afterm=noon a young model from Teen Witch Weekly - a former Hogwarts student - has kindly agreed to come help you prepare for this contest. You and Mr Malfoy have tomorrow and the rest of today off to do any preparation for the competition. Then we are all leaving."

With that McGonagall exited the room.

* * *

><p>To say Hermione was worried was the understatement of the year. Slipping into a state of hyperventilation she sat down on her bed.<p>

Lavender, Ginny and Parvati had called in Padma, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott (the girls all being close friends).

"I don't know how to get ready for a pagent! Heck, I don't know how to get ready for a date!"Hermione freaked.

"Hermione, everything will be fine," Susan said soothingly."The model will be coming soon and she will help you and everything!"

"Actually the model is already here." Everyone swiveled to see Alicia Spinnet leaning against the doorframe.

"Alicia?" Hermione asked incrudiously.

"The one and only," The model said before walking over to Hermione. "Don't I get a hug?" She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow befor wrapping her arms around the youger girl.

"She'll be fine. But you need to get to class!" Alicia shooed the 7th and 6th years.

* * *

><p>OK so thankyous:<p>

Happy Pogger and for 1st and 2nd review!

Please follow their lead and review guys, coz without reviews I'm afraid I won't continue this story. . .

Now I know lots of people have been reading but like none are reviewing - even if they alert!

So please review - and if you have any ideas at all for outfits / storyines please comment! xx Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Some how Hermione found herself in Hogsmeade, being dragged into a robe shop - 'Lillyana Days'.

"Now Hermione," Alicia sat her down on a couch. "You basically need a new wardrobe. You need Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring magical and Muggle clothing. You also need evening, beachwear, pajamas and lingerie as well as clothing for several photo shoot outfits."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "When am I meant to buy all that?"

"We've got two days - that is heaps. Today we can buy all your basic clothing and tomorrow styling and lingerie."

"Oh God," Hermione groaned.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Hermione lay exhausted on her bed. Apparently the Ministry was paying for everything ( cough, Lucius Malfoy, cough ), so Alicia had gone all out.<p>

In her wardrobe now lay _Dior, Chanel, Gucci, Vera Wang_ and other expensive designer brands.

Groaning she turned over, completely forgoing dinner - she needed her rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Saturday and Hermione woke up at 6:30. She was meant to meet Alicia at 7 - which was convenient seeing as she was going to be wearing her new robes (she didn't want anyone to see her in them and everyone would be still asleep).<p>

Bedecked in a set of deep blue silk summer robes, which clung to all her curves, she raced down the staircase leading into the entry way of Hogwarts.

And immediatly regretted letting Alicia force her into Chanel stilettos."I'm _so_ sorry!" She exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground where she had fallen.

"No one would blame you - those shoes are a monstrosity!" The male she had bowled over chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Granger?"Malfoy asked with surprise as they both drew up.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed before walking outside to the green grounds to meet Alicia.

"Where were you? I was beginning to worry!" Alicia scolded Hermione before linking their arms together.

"Sorry I completely lost track of time!" Hermione shook her head as the two set off for Hogsmeade.

"That's unlike you!" Alicia laughed. "Now today. . . we need-"

Today may possibly be the longest day in existance.

* * *

><p>WOOOO! New chapter. . .<br>What's wrong with me? What am I smoking?

Draco being NICE and Hermione in CHANEL HEELS!

so STILL like 1000 people have visted but none are reviewing. Please help!

PM/ review to give me ideas/ what you think/ if I should continue! Constructive criticism/ anonymous are also COMPLETELY welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Alicia sat in the Three Broomsticks. Today they had both received manicures, pedicures, facials and waxing.

Hermione had also received a new hair cut - a few charms performed by an expert hair stylist had turned her bushy mane to elegant curls - and a make-up applying lesson.

"I can't believe you made me try on all that lingerie," Hermione groaned, banging her head on the table.

A couple of people in the crowded, warm and stuffy pub turned to look at her.

"Well you clearly needed it! Plus lingerie and bathers are required for the comp." Alicia rolled her eyes at some old guy making a move on a much younger girl.

"I know but that stuff was embarrassing! And then you went and brought it all!" Hermione growled as she sipped her butterbeer.

"Calm down, other girls will be wearing worse, by far." Alicia said as Hermione started working herself up.

"Alicia Spinnet!" A pretty, thin, brunette yelled out from a table or two away.

"Gemma Sharp!" Alicia let out an overexagerated, high pitched reply.

"Don't you take the mickey out of me! I came to help you without a single complaint!" 'Gemma' maturely stuck her tongue out.

"So mature Gem," Alicia let again rolled her eyes.

"So mature Gem," Gemma impersonated Alicia in a high falsetto.

"Anyway - Hermione this is Gemma Sharp. She is a fashion designer who I thought would be good to bring in for a little help," Alicia smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Thankyou to all my reviewers! They put so much time and effort into their reviews!<p>

rhafkjbafd : Well thankyou for your opinion! I definately plan to cotinue this story!


	6. Chapter 6

The girls had a pleasant conversation in the crowded pub. Alicia had confessed that Gemma had actually brought shoes, jewelery and sleepwear for Hermione.

Alicia had given Gemma a picture and Hermione's sizes and that had of course resulted in a massive 5 or 6 more bags.

Hermione bid the two goodbye and brought the hood of her cloak over her face.

Upon entering the grounds Hermione felt relief as she realised that everyone was at dinner. She didn't want her peers to see her like this - she NEVER wore makeup and now she had heaps on.

None of her dorm mates would be in her dorm because they both had dates.

"Hopusia Naximillianae," Hermione said briskly to the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing back so early?" She asked very snobbily.

'I'm going to bed! I said the password so now open!" Hermioner said with annoyance.

"Well then, if you are going to be that way!" The Fat Lady swung open, while muttering with anger under her breath.

Once in her dormitory Hermione could dump the bags at the bottem of her wardrobe and completely forget.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione was woken up at nine o'clock by Parvati and Lavender.<p>

They exclaimed loudly about her new look, gushing about how good she looked with her new hair and make-up they told her that everyone was leaving at midnight, tonight.

"Tonight?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yess we are leaving for today for Australia. That is where the fashion contest is." Lavender said as Hermione's room mates started walking towards the door.

"Oh and Alicia said to come down. And dress like she taught you." Parvati said as she and Lavender left the dorm, killer heels and all.

Grumbling Hermione wwalked over to her wardrobe.

She chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a silk green blouse (blues and greens being 'her' colour according to Alicia). A pair of white Gucci killer heels, pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace.

She brushed her hair out and left it down. A pearl smokey eye, mascara, chap-stick and eyeliner comppleted her look.

Walking down huer dorm stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room hermione attempted to find Alicia. She was sitting with a group of fifth year girls, looking through a magazine and talking energetically.

"Hermoine!" Aliica jumped up and ran over to Hermione, thus drawing a lot of attention to her. Hermione blushed as people gapede and stared at her - she knew she looked a lot better than normal.

"Sit down! We're just talking about that new fashion - you know how girls make a gap between their front teeth?" Alicia asked Hermione.

"Umm, yeah, I do not like it. Actually I think I might go get ready - we're leaving tonighut anjd I haven't even started packing." Hermione said, fidgeting under the gazes of people in the Common Room.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that. Sorry guys I'm gonna have to help her go pack."Alicia said apolegetically. The girls looked up and smiled before returning to their debate.

* * *

><p>Third last chapter - two more chapters today and then I'm gonna have to wait for two days (going away for the weekend) before I post any more :( . But on MondayTuesday I will post two-five!

xx Alex


	7. Chapter 7

Five hours later Alicia smiled appreciatively at the two large suitcases and Hermiones school trunk laying on the ground in front of her.

"I think we are finally done," Hermione sighed, tired.

"I think you are right!" Alicia smiled happily, swinging her straight blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

If each item of clothing wasn't packed correctly into the suitcases then there was a high chance it would be ruined in travel. Then her shoes had to be stuffed, jewelery packed away, make-up properly placed in containers and then carry on luggage packed.

"So Hermione we seriously need to think about what you are going to wear. Coz a few days after we arrive the first round is commencing. The first summer walk - and it's wizarding." Alicia bit her lip.

"We'll sort it out when we are on the plane." Hermione reassured her."Speaking of which we need to catch the Portkey to get to Kings Cross."

* * *

><p>3 hours later Hermione sighed as she rested her head back against the airplane seat.<p>

Hogwarts was flying 'Qantas' the Australian flight service.

After catching a bus from Kings Cross to London airport they then had to wait in terminals etc for their bags to be put away and then wait in queues for their tickets andpassport checks.

Now finally they were in the air. In this particular plane on each side of the plane there was rows of two seats and in the middle rows of three seats.

McGonagall had done the seating plan and for some reason had chosen to seat Hermione between Alicia (understandably) and . . . Malfoy aka the Slytherin Prince.

Slightly freaked out about how silent Malfoy was being (completely absorbed in his magazine), Hermione turned to Alicia.

"So what do you think for summer wear?" Hermione asked Alicia nervously.

"Well, I think we should do something a little unusal. . . . Basically all the rules of the competition is that robes must be worn in wizarding walks. So I was thinking a ligh summer set of dress robes with an oriental belt." ALicia said sketching a design of robes out on her notebook.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Spending over and hour on that outfit Alicia and Hermione spent about 10 minutes quietly debating whether to wear oriental shoes or Mary Janes.

"Neither," Malfoy said shocking both of them. He turned his head to show startling grey eyes and a fine chiseled face. "Wear a pair of wedges. Granger is quite small so it will give her some height. Then slit the side of her robe to show a peice of oriental silk." Malfoy put in before turning back to his magazine.

Hermione gaped in shock while Alicia added the changes.

* * *

><p>WOOO! 2nd last chapter before I go away!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived in Australia Hermione found herself regretting her desicion to wear jeans.

While they had left behind a British winter they had arrived in a Perth summer - aka polar opposites.

Alicia fished about in her handbag before bringing out a pair of large sunglasses.

"Here," She handed Hermione the glasses."I like to call them the Rihannas."

Hermione looked at Alicia weirdly before putting them on as they followed everyone outside to into the a bus they had hired.

Placing her bags underneath the bus. Hermione slipped into a seat next to Ginny and in front of Huarry and Ron.

While the boys thought it was weird she was doing this (and Ron, like many other boys, found it hard to contain herself around Hermione's new look) but were more worried about finding a nice, tan Perth girl to hook up with.

"So guys, are you excited to be in Perth?" Hermione around in her seat to talk to Harry and Ron.

"Yes! Apparently Perth girls are amazingly hot." Harry said, causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"Well the beach is meant to be pretty amazing." Ginny put in.

"Yeah, but October has plenty of sharks in Australia." Hermione said, sprouting off facts like her old self.

Harry and ron rolled their eyes, before starting a conversation about Quidditch.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly."I completely forgot to tell you, but I've discovered a cool Muggle website called 'Facebook' and you can talk to like anyone on it!" She let out a squeal (which caused McGongall to send her a glare).

"You know what Facebook is?" Hermione asked with shock.

"Well, actually, Luna told me about it." Ginny said, looking a little guilty."But you HAVE to get it!" Ginny said with puppy eyes as they drove into the city.

"No,no! I prefer my friends to not be virtual!" Hermione waved it off

Last chapter till I go away (sob sob) hope you enjoy!  
>No offence to anyone with Facebook - that is not my view of Facebook (hell, I have a Facebook) but Hermione is a little sceptical.<p>

Next chapter - we see the fashion show site and maybe get to meet the contestents! EEK!


	9. Chapter 9

The bus pulled up to a Perth school.

The gates were steel painted green with the letters SMC in red on the front.

"The host for this event is Santa Maria College." McGonagall said crisply. " I expect all my students to be on their very best behavior. Be warned - if you misbehave I will not hesitate to send you right back to Hogwarts." She looked at them severely before making her way up the hill towards an old three story building in white, with a chapel next to it.

As they had been told on the bus the school was normally a Catholic all girls college - in other words a Muggle secoundary school.

Any magic performed had to be within the privacy of her dorms.

At the front of the school was the ovals, separated by roads in the form of a figure 8. On both ovals was a large amount of tents.

McGonagall led them through a path of bricks to a series of stairs which they all climbed. A foyer area above that was brick floored and covered by a large plastic roof, was followed by a carpeted area and five rooms that would have normally been classrooms.

Their glass walls had been blacked out and the Hogwarts students gaped in awe at the modernness of the classrooms.

"Now the Headmaster of this school - who is afterall a wizard - has kindly allowed us to stay in this wonderful school while it's students are on holidays. These are the classrooms for the year sevens - as there is five we have around 10 people to each room. You have been grouped based on gender and house. All the rooms are magically enlarged to fit you all in . The small rooms connected are bathrooms. These too are enlarged."

McGonagall then listed off where each gender and house were staying.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were sleeping in the same room while the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were staying in another. McGonagall and Alicia were sharing the last room.

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Romilda Vane, Padma Patil, Su Li, Lily Moon and Luna all made their way over to the room they had been allocated.

The was a large sign with the words 'Justice Mercy Trust' imprinted on it in white. Above it was a picture of three smiling girls laying on the ground.

The girls opened the blackened glass door to reveal a massive room.

The floors were black marble and the room was painted in a dark burgandy. There were ten beds in a row. They were all king single four posters in gold. Each bed also had a matching desk and chair to the left, a dresser to the right and a large wardrobe at the foot of the bed. Each piece of furniture was in matching gold.

All of the girls let out a gasp at the beauty of the room and then went to go bags a bed.

Hermione grabbed a bag on the end and went to dump her luggage in the large wardrobe. Opening the doors she gasped.

The wardrobe was vast and had large areas to store clothes in (think drawers, shelves, hangers etc) and had couches to sit on and indoor plants in pots.

The floors were white and cherry wood was used to create all of the furniture. Hermione smiled and stepped in. To her surprise as soon as her luggage entered the wardrobe it disappeared.

"Ginny!" She screamed, freaking out as her hands flew up.

She ran out of the wardrobe and ran over to Ginny's bed, which it's owner and Luna were sitting on.

"Ginny! I went to go put my bags in the wardrobe and when I stepped inside they all completely disappeared!" Hermione said fidgeting with worry.

Ginny and Luna started laughing so hard that they fell back on the bed.

"Hermione that's what happens with the IPCAO (A/N pronounced ip-cow)! It inustantly sorts all your clothing. Everthing will be hanging up or folded in your wardrobe." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh," said Hermione, feeling quite stupid. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! You don't know everything." Luna laughed. "You grew up with Muggles and the only wizarding residence you have been to is the Weasley's and they they don't have any!" Hermione acknowledged Luna's logiic.

"Anyway Hermione," Ginny said. "Now that is out the way I want to ask you something. Most everyone's going to stay here and sleep - idiots didn't sleep on the plane - but Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Luna and I are goinjg to go down to the river - Point Walter I believe? We wanted to see if you wanted to come. We know it's late but a bit of fun never hurt anyone."

"I'd love to!" Hermione said excitedly. "Just let me go get changed."

* * *

><p>So as I promised I gave you anew chapter 5 minutes after we got home - in 5 minutes another two chapters will be up! Xtra long just coz i felt like it!<p>

xx Alex.

P.S - thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited! It means SO much to me!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione quickly changed in the wardrobe before running out.

A pair of denim shorts, a tank top and a cute pair of flip flops were what Hermione chose to wear for the sunny weather (surprisingly the sun was still out even though it was like 6:30). Most of the other girls had obviously had the same idea - although Lavender had ditched the top and was just wearing a purple strapless bikini instead.

"Come on! I want to work on my tan with what little sun is left!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm. All of the girls raced out of the room and flew through the covered foyer.

Lavender nearly fell over as the girls sprinted down the stairs due to her heels.

Laughing, the girls found the toilets. "I am SO apparating!" Parvati said and with a loud CRACK! disapperated. The other girls followed her lead, apparating to underneath the bridge, down at the river.

While it was a good plan in theory - Muggles would think they had stood up out of the river - the girls had forgotten that they were fully clothed and that the water was actually really cold.

With a large gasp Hermione felt herself being soaked through.

Lpaughing and shivering the girls stepped out from under the bridge and waded through the water, attempting to get out as they splashed each other.

"My clothes are ruined." Alicia pouted.

Lavender allowed a look of mischief take over her face, "Well I can easily solve that!"

Lavender flicked her wand and Alicia's outer garments disappeared leaving her just in her bikini. She let out a large scream of surprise before laughing.

Another flick of her wand and all the rest of the girls shorts and tops disappeared leaving them in only their swimsuits.

The girls screamed and laughed, flicking water at Lavender in protest, before walking out of the water and onto the top of the bridge, feeling the sand against their feet.

Luna's swimsuit was a silvery one peice that criss crossed down her back.

Parvati's bikini was strapless and white to contrast against her dark, well tanned skin.

Ginny's bikini was deep green popping out compared to her tan and red hair.

Lavender bikini was a push up in a dark purple, that stood out compared to her pale skin.

Alicia had donned a bright, hot pink suit, that had the basis of a bikini but a peice of thin fabric over her stomach, standing out against her tan.

Hermione was wearing a deep sky blue bikini that flattered her hour glass figure.

The girls smiled as the walked down the bridge. Only when they reached the end they realised they weren't the only Hogwarts students to have the idea of coming down to the river.

Infact Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey were all on the edge of the bridge, lounging around some stairs. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Draco Malfoy (who no one could deny was really hot - despite his taunts) in only a pair of boardies. Every last inch of his six pack was on show and Hermiones felt herself examining his chest in delight.

But when he looked her up she felt her self blush and look away.

* * *

><p>Just a tad of Dramione? hmmm. . . certainly eased my cravings for a while.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Well look here." Ginny said in delight as she raked her eyes over Blaise Zabini's chest. The Italians muscles stood out, and his tan accented them all.

While the girls had been checking the boys out they had failed to notice a large group of males approaching them.

"Hermione!" Alicia screamed as a man about 23 wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione winced as the smell of alcohol washed over her. They had been completely surrounded by a group of more than 8 men and were far out numbered. "Well hello, babe."

The man whispered in an old guttered voice. Hermione shuddered as he grabbed at her waist. Realising it was still Monday here and that these men were probally at 'university' they would have the day off.

Ginny was next to her with a man on either side of her, which she was repeatedly telling she had a boyfriend (not true - she and Harry had broken up three months ago). "Would you hot babes like to come get a drink with us?" A man with blonde hair and a goatee asked the girls.

Lavendert looked at them with wide eyes. "We're under age! It's illegal for us to drink." She shook her head as she lied - all the ngirls were 18 - 20.

"No one will care. You look older. We will take you down to a pub." A man grabbing Alicia's hips said, grinning creepily wide.

Hermione looked around for someone, anyone who would help them. Unfortuneately it was about 6:00 at night and everyone was gone or too far away. The only other people on the bridge would be the Slytherin boys . . . if they were still on the bridge.

Hermione bit her lip. So far her day had not gone well - she had been groped by a drunk Muggle. And to make matters worse she was far outnumbered and there would be no use to bring out her waand.

"I think that's my girlfriend you are holding." Hermione jumped at the clear masculine voice that had come from behind her. The man holding her had also been shocked and swiveled around to see the scary angry faace of. . . Draco Malfoy?

"Sorry mate. . . didn't know she was yours. Just, you know, her bathers looked like she was single." The dirty blonde backed off, quickly followed by his friends. The younger men all had six packs and the drunks were, well, fat.

The drunks ran down the bridge, running from the Slytherin boys.

Hermione turned around in shock as she wondered why the boys would possibly help them - practically all the girls were Gryffindors and why would the boys possibly help their sworn enemies.

"What were you THINKING?" Draco Malfoy started.

Ginny flinched in shock as he glared at them. Blaise Zabini continued the scolding. "Six young, attractive girls in scant bikini's at 7 p'clock at night. There aere no lights and it's a public holiday here - so of course young uni students are going to be drunk."

Alicia looked at the ground with guilt as she was told off by the younger men. "If we weren't here where would you be? Dragged down to the local pub, having shots forced down your throat. " Theo Nott said staring into each of their eyes. "The only reason you got away was because we were here and we were a lot bigger."

Hermione felt a shiver go down her back as she thought were she could have possibly ended up.

"I hope you girls are happy with yourselves. Maybe you will think about wearing something a little more decent next time you go swimming. I suggest boardies." Malfoy said looking severely at the girls before starting to walk down the bridge.

The girls were given towels by the boys before they headed back, shivering and thoroughly scolded.

* * *

><p>Malfoy and Adrian Pucey were at the front of their little parade, followed by the girls and then Nott and Zabini.<p>

With heads bowed the girls went to bed exhausted and shaken by their experience.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this actually happened to me - the guy that saved me (we were in Thailand and we were like sworn enemies) took me and my friends back with his mates and a couple of months later he is now my boyfriend. And yes, he actually does have a six pack.<p>

xx Alex


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's dreams were filled with embarrassment, mortification and too much water. She was finally roused from her sleep by Alicia,

"Quick! We have to hurry - the first run is today and we have a practice in, oh, 3 hours - you need to be dressed and fully prepared. The actual run is two hours after - which gives us around thity minutes to freshen you up after the practice - every school that has accompanied a contestant will be there to watch you." Hermione gulped in fear.

However she didn't have too much time to worry due to the fact that Alicia shoved her in the wardrobe to get changed.

A hour and forty five minutes later Hermione was dressed in a plain black robe. The side of it was slit to show purples on white oriental silk and a large Japanese belt called an obi.

On her feet she had white wedges, giving her look a beach one. Alicia had called in Ginny and she had worked on Hermione's hair while Alicia applied make-up.

Hermiones hair was straightened and done 'wind-swept'. Her make-up was simple - lip-balm, mascara, eyeliner and a touch of blush.

Smiling Ginny found a pearl ring and a pair of pearl earrings to match the white of her robes.

"OMG!" Alicia screamed. "Come on, we only have 10 minutes before you are due to be fashionably late."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up before attempting to walk out of the wardrobe."Wait! You can't let everyone see what you are wearing before tonight." Alicia chucked a bathrobe at her.

"A bathrobe?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Alicia.

"It's a trick of the trade. Whenever a performer doesn't want people seeing her costume she wears a bathrobe. It completely hides the costume. Oh and put the hood up." Ginny said, surprising her.

Looking at them she quickly put it on top of her black robes, not wanting to be late for her first stroll down the catwalk.

"Are we ready to go?" Ginny asked Alicia.

"Yep. Wait! Ginny can you help me carry some bags down?" Alicia said as she held up several bags of make-up, products and styling items.

Hermione found herself sitting down at a dresser. Each of the contestants had a small area with a dresser, a chair and a cupbord with a curtain around it.

They were all at their dressers in a large room above the hall located at the school. It had a small platform at the front and a stage to the side, that had a 'window' frame built around it. At the back there was seats at raised heights, that could be folded up but now where ready to be used. Seats had also been placed along each side and a long red carpet was set up down the middle, only stopping when it reached the seats that folded out. The normally white walls had been swathed in dark black cloth and the floor shone as it cherry wood floor had been hand polished with beeswaX.

In the practice they would all have an introduction (which included their names and school) before they walked down the runway. First all the girls went, then the boys and finally they would all walk out, going girl, boy, girl and then boy.

After they went for their first walk that could go to the lighting room (a little box located to the left of the little platform) and they and their stylist could then talk to the lighting artist.

According to a list that was posted in her room she was the fifth out of twenty seven girls. "You'll do fine Hermione." Ginny said assuring her as she saw the anxious girl in question bite her lip.

The girls had gotten the side of the room that had windows as the wall seperating them from the hall. The boys were on the opposite side of the room and there was a passage between the two. Biting her lip she could see the presenter that had been hired getting ready to start. Their was a small podium in black and she looked like she was ready to present.

Even as Hermione watched the announcer started " First up - Veronica Jones, from the Institute of Alps." A blonde creature of immense beauty walked out in robes of red.

Gulping she sat as Alicia and Ginny got more and more excited and arranged her dress so it didn't crease and frantically sprayed her hair.

Seemingly to quickly the announcer called out names.

"Stella Lure."

"Jasmine O'Reilly."

"Annelise O'Conner." At the fourth name Ginny and Alicia lept up and pulled her down the stairs. She would have to walk out in front of the announcer to reach the catwalk. Panicking a little - OK, a lot - it took a load of determination and Ginny blocking all exits for her to stay.

Then, "From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we have war heroine, Hermione Granger."

Hermione felt herself walking out into the shining lights and heat.

Well I'm back! Did you miss me? yeah I know, I know. I have been a little lazy by not uploading another chapter. . . . anyway I am sorry . . . please review/PM me - I need all the help with this story that I can possibly get (credit for ideas will, of course, go to you) and as it is an unusal plot I hope you will follow my story. xx Alex. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione focused on the instructions Alicia had given her. Ignoring the bright lights and the song 'Pricetag' pounding out she walked down the catwalk and kept her shoulders back.

Feet forward, head up, stare at the wall. She said to herself. A completely serious and proffessional expression crossed her face and she focused on the wall. Once she reached the end, despite her nerves she gave a spin and walked down the catwalk as the next name was called out.

"Lilliana Rovelle from Hawaii. The Araba School of Magecraft - Hawaii sector."

She walked out the door and climbed the stairs to the changing rooms. Once in there (and having inhaled enough hairspray to last her her life time) Alicia and Ginny barralled into her, laughing in joy.

"You were AMAZING!" Ginny squealed excitedly. "You looked like a proper model!" Alicia screamed.

Laughing at them Hermione was dragged into her changeroom for a freshen up before they went to the lighting box.

* * *

><p>They had had to go out of the building and around to get to the lighting box. It toook them a while but they were finally there.<p>

Ginny and Alicia were discussing details with the lighting guy ("So she's got the song 'Pricetag' - the one by Jessie Jay").

Hermione was looking around when she realised it was Malfoy's go, she started watching. He was strutting along to some Eminem or Usher song (she couldn't remember) and Hermione had to admit that he was extremely hot.

_'Where did that come from?'_ Hermione asked herself, shocked.

Then in sudden anger (though she didn't know if it was at herself or at Malfoy) she noticed that the lights were managed from up here. They were large ones that were hand managed and directed by the lighting man.

Malfoy, had his eyes wandering around his imaginary audience was struck by his moment of fame.

In a moment of spite Hermione directed the light into Malfoys eyes. He fell down with a scream.

Turning around and shaking with laughter Hermione saw that another girl had entered the room. Long brown hair, almond eyes and tan skin. Beautiful in other words.

She recognised her as Annelise O'Conner, from America. Was she from the Araba School of Magecraft? Hermione mused.

Before she could mull it over any longer Alicia grabbed her arm. "Come on Hermione! we need to go over you again. You are going to win." Ginny laughed and the three girls walked out of the lighting box.

They din't notice Annelise O'Conner however, or her whispers to herself. "No, you will not as far as I am concerned." And they didn't notice the slight smirk that graced her face.

* * *

><p>Ooh, yeah i'm back. Didya miss me? so we have a lil competition here.<p>

I am now seriously cosidering leaving this story so unless you review I'm gonna delete it.

So please review! xx Alex


	14. Chapter 14

Jones SWITZERLAND Institute of Alps

* * *

><p>Lure INDIA South Asia International School of Magic<p>

* * *

><p>O'Reilly AUSTRALIA Burgandy Blue - The Magic of You<p>

* * *

><p>O'Conner AMERICA The Araba School of Magecraft<p>

* * *

><p>Granger BRITIAN Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

* * *

><p>Rovelle HAWAII The Araba School of Magecraft - Hawaii Sector<p>

* * *

><p>Tan CHINA The International Schools - Shanghai<p>

* * *

><p>Ojulu ZIMBABUE Gentlemen's and Ladies College of Magic<p>

* * *

><p>Delarose FRANCE Beaubatons School of Ettiquette and Grace<p>

* * *

><p>White NEW ZEALAND The College of New Zealand Arts<p>

* * *

><p>Hicks SWEDEN The New Swedish School of Magic<p>

* * *

><p>Karnila THAILAND The International Schools - Phuket<p>

* * *

><p>Jea MALAYSIA The International Schools - Malay<p>

* * *

><p>Rollea HUNGARY The Hungarian Circle<p>

* * *

><p>Carozza ITALY New Age of Magic College<p>

* * *

><p>Ray BULGARIA Durmstrang Institute of Advanced Magic<p>

* * *

><p>Rerral PAKISTAN South Asia International School of Magic<p>

* * *

><p>Templeman GERMANY The International Schools - Frankfurt<p>

* * *

><p>Polvicks SOUTH KOREA The International Schools - Seoul<p>

* * *

><p>Javine CANADA Canadian College of the Fine Arts<p>

* * *

><p>Tiplecrump RUSSIA The International Schools - Moscow<p>

* * *

><p>Lee JAPAN Sakura Alurrah's School of Secoundary Nara<p>

* * *

><p>Dorrman SIMALIA Ziria Alannah Secoundary School of the Arts<p>

* * *

><p>Rubella BRAZIL Brazilian Institute of Magic<p>

* * *

><p>Halla KENYA Kiely Astoria College of Magecraft<p>

* * *

><p>Sumich SPAIN Spainiard School of the Mage Arts<p>

* * *

><p>Paradis BELGIUM Sacred Hearts Warlock School<p>

* * *

><p>OK, so here is the contestants! xx Alex<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"OMG! I'm completely going to fail." Hermione freaked out in her make-shift change room, as Alicia frantically straightened her hair and sprayed hairspray in a frenzy.

"'Mione, you will be fine. No matter what you do remember you look amazing. You need to look like you own the catwalk and as long as you are confident you do. " Ginny reassured her friend.

"What if I trip and everyone laughs at me?" Hermione panicked.

"You won't trip. We just practiced walking with good posture in heels. And if they laugh for some reason, remember, unlike them you had the guts to actually put your hand up. So without you they would not be on holidays."Ginny rolled her eyes at the older girl as her hands frantically flew as she arranged Hermione's clothing, using charms to get rid of wrinkles in her robes.

Hermione sighed and ran her hands down the cotton of of her lightweight robes.

"You'll do great. You looked amazing at the practice run. Just pretend you are the only one there and strut your stuff. You have to own the catwalk." Alicia said, before shoving her down the stairs.

Hermione saw that nearly all the other girls were waiting already in the dim and crowded passageway. gulping as she saw the other girls wearing more 'sexy' and 'revealing' clothing.

The door that led out to the catwalk was closed and Hermione could hear all the audience chatting excitedly. The other girls were lined up with te first girl, Veronica Jones at the doorway.

"Psst." One of the girls whispered. "You are fourth from the door. Annelise O'Conner still hasn't come." She smiled at Hermione, recieving a small, nervous grin in return.

She went to go stand behind Jasmine O'Rielly, the Australian contestant. She was counting in tens, trying to calm herself.

All the girls looked amazing in their summer wear, a lot of them touching up their make-up and hair. They fiddled in worry, trying to calm theirselves.

Just then the hall went silent. Hermione and the rest of the girls craned forward to hear the announcer speak.

"We have the girls first in the fresh summer must haves. Please keep your appluase to the end." the announcer spoke, ignoring the cheers from the audience, who had erupted with excitement.

Hermione bit her lip. Annelise O'Conner was still not here and the whole thing would fail if she wasn't there.

"First up we have Veronica Jones, from the Institute of the Alps, our Swiss contestant." The blonde let out a deep breath before striding out in red robes cut above her knee.

The hall erupted in cheersw as she walked down the catwalk. Hermione could hear 'Bounce' booming out of the large speakers on each side of the large hall.

Jasmine from Australia was frantically looking for the American girl who still hadn't come when Veronica started headding back towards them. "Secound we have Stella Lure, a young Indian girl from the South Asia International School of Magic."

A pretty black haired girl with very tan skin walked out in gem encrusted robes, with a look of a sari.

Hermione looked up the stairs, hoping that Annelise O'Conner would be walking down. But even as Jasmione walked out into the catwalk she didn't see her.

A lot of the other girls were panicking as Annelise didn't appear. Jasmine walked in ijust as the annoucer shouted "Now the three time Southern Californian Miss Beauty winner, from the American branch of the Araba School of Magecraft - Annelise O'Conner."

Whispers broke out between the other competitors as Annelise still wasn't there.

Suddenly Hermione looked up as she heard the tell tale sound of stilettos.

Annelise walked down the stairs with a vindicate smile at Hermione as she walked out. Hermione frowned puzzled (what could this girl possibly have against her?) - until she saw what Annelise was wearing as she walked out the door.

This morning Annelise had been wearing a set of robes with a small skirt, but it was decent enough.

Now she was wearing a strapless set of 'robes' in red. They flared under her large breasts and reached about 10 cm's underneath her hip bone. She had about 9 and a half inch stilettos on to complete her look and her eyelashes were about 3 inches long due to spells and mascara.

Hermione gaped at how Annelise looked. When she walked out of the passageway into the hall Hermione gasped as 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO pounded out of the speakers.

And was followed by a large amount of whispers and wolf-whistles.

* * *

><p>Ohh Annelise! Naughty, naughty. . . . will she get in trouble for her 'robes'? PM me review with suggestions.

Also how will Hermione go? And when they do the end walk with Draco behind her whaty will she think?

xx's Alex


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone – so my laptop broke at the same tinme as our home computor – ARRH!

I am unlikely to have many chapters up soon. However I may up load a chapter by next weekend, and then coz I'm an Aussie girl, SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! WOO!

So like 10+ chapters for you guys!

I was going to post a new story – Draco/Hermioner or Charlie/Hermione?

BTW. If any of you have any ideas about the story, I would be ecstatic if you would PM/ Review my story! Also I am currently thinking- how bout I have 'Guest' writers? So for every chapter I will have like a new person to help me wreite or even a permanent co-writer! IDK what you guys think – PM/Review! xoxo


	17. I AM BACK!

Hey everyone!Sorry I haven't updated lately - school has finsihed a week and half ago and then my internet crashed!

Now I am hoping the next chapter will be up soon - I actually have my first 'guest author' - the amazing CharmStone127!

They will be writing the chapter and then if you want to - another can take over!

Also thank you to all of you for reviewing/following - currentliy I don't have a lot of time and it means a lot to me!

I may not update as quickly as normal - I have to help plan my mothers funeral.

But thank you everyone - I reply to all signed reviews (and try with most anonymous).

xoxo Alex 


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so unfortunately I won't be continuing this. It's a shame I know but I can't change it. So if y'all want one of you can message me and take it over! Yay! 


End file.
